


A Surprise Like No Other

by belivaird_st



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Usagi winds up finding Haruka sleeping in her bed.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 19





	A Surprise Like No Other

Usagi wakes up to Luna’s deep, vibrant purring. The full-grown dark purple feline lays asleep on top of her frozen dessert comforter blanket. Usagi loves a warm, soft cat in the morning. She leans down and kisses Luna against the scruff of her neck causing one pointy ear to twitch.

 _Is there a reason to get out of bed? I can’t think of none!_ Usagi happily thinks to herself. Now just as she pulls the blanket and begins to roll over she immediately crashes right into a larger, muscular back of a woman’s, with cropped blonde hair. 

Usagi’s face turns bright pink becoming in full panic mode as she flails up and stares down to discover Haruka Tenoh sleeping soundlessly on the other side of her bed. What’s more alarming is the fact she’s topless. One long, strong arm drapes on her side. Without thinking, Usagi reaches and touches the tiny, golden hairs on the sailor guardian’s fair skin. Haruka reminds her of a lion. 

“Eeep!” the two-bun ponytailed girl pulls back just as she’s made Haruka stir in her slumber. Not waking her up, Usagi sighs out, relieved. She leaps out standing far from the bed in her pajamas, clutching her burning face. She has slept with Haruka all through the night! What in the world will she do now?

 _Nothing's wrong here,_ she thinks. Her stomach growls in hunger. Pounding on her tummy to shut it up, she hears a husky, low chuckle. Glancing up, Usagi finds Haruka looking back at her, tiredly.

“That’s one way to quiet your belly, Bun-Head,” she says. “Another is to feed it some food.”

“Heh,” Usagi blushes, covering her face with the sleeve of her nightshirt. “Good morning, Haruka.”

“Good morning.” Haruka sits up with the blanket falling off her. Usagi freaks out some more like a child. Haruka covers up looking cool and content. 

“What’s the matter? Never saw a naked woman before?” 

“In bed my,” Usagi rambles. “I mean, In my bed...”

Haruka laughs now, waking up Luna. Luna becomes just as spooked at the sight of the androgynous champion racer and slips her head underneath the pillows.

“The adventures of Bun-Head and her scaredy cat,” Haruka recites. “What am I getting myself into?”


End file.
